L'envoûtement
by vino-chan
Summary: SessRin...tit peu IYKA.Rin a lancé un charme sur Sesshoumaru il y a presque 10 ans. Dans deux semaines, il ne l'aimera plus. Que va-t-il arrivé? (-PG language-ch 6!)
1. Je me souviens

Disclaimer : Inu-Yasha et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… : (. J'ai seulement changé un peu l'histoire muahahaha… 3ième fanfiction, dont la première de Inuyasha, indulgence, merci ^^ 

**Chapitre 1**

Rin regardait les étoiles, étendue dans l'herbe fraîche de la soirée. Elle cherchait son étoile, celle qui dans les temps clairs sans nuage, était rouge vif. Puis, lorsqu'elle la trouva des yeux, tenta de repérer celle de Sesshoumaru. C'était une petite étoile bleutée, presque blanche, qui semblait froide et seule au monde. Elle représentait bien le seigneur de Rin.

Elle était seule car son maître était parti chasser un autre youkai menaçant. En bon protecteur, il n'amenait jamais l'humaine dans ce genre de bataille. Quant à Jaken, le petit démon cueillait des baies non-loin dans la forêt. Elles semblaient particulièrement hautes dans les arbres, alors cela risquait d'être un peu long.  

Celle-ci ferma les yeux et huma l'air ambiant. Elle se sentait bien et relaxée. Comme… comme… si Sesshoumaru-sama était à ses côtés… « _SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! »_, pensa-t-elle aussitôt. Prise de stupeur, elle se rassied rapidement et planqua ses mains sur son visage.

« _Stupide! Stupide Rin! Comment Rin a-t-elle pu oublier cela? __Stupide! Stupide! »_

---Flash Back---

Une belle dame, souillée de sang, tomba par terre près de son mari. « Ça vous apprendra à ne pas payer vos dettes, bande de fauchés! », ricana l'assassin en sortant de la petite hutte où Rin et ses parents habitaient. 

Dès que l'homme sortit, la petite rentra toute souriante dans son humble logis, bouquet de fleurs à la main. Mais cette joie partit vite devant l'affreux spectacle à ses pieds. Elle échappa mollement les fleurs, et s'étendit sur le corps de sa mère encore vivante. Rin pleura une éternité, en versant toutes les larmes qu'un petit corps d'enfant pouvait contenir, jusqu'à ce que sa mère lui dit : « Rin… écoute-moi attentivement… regarde dans le tiroir à ta gauche… tu… tu y trouveras un faux fond. Dans… dans… celui-ci il y aura une feuille où un mot sera inscrit sur elle… Retient-le!… Tu m'entends? Retient-le et brûle la feuille ensuite! Ne l'utilise quand dernier recours… il ne peut être efficace qu'une seule fois… Lorsque tu verras un youkai assez puissant pour te protéger des autres démons, crie ce mot dans ta tête… C'est un…. Envou… Envou… enfin un charme qui dure 10 ans. Passé ce délai, il ne t'aimera plus, et te traitera comme… une humaine normale… une pourriture quoi! Je t'aime…ma petite fille…mon bébé…».

Usant ses dernières forces, la mère de Rin s'éteint. La petite, les yeux toujours embués, ouvra le tiroir comme l'avait dicté sa mère. Ensuite elle enleva le faux fond, et lu le mot inscrit sur le parchemin végétal. Aijou… « _Aijou! »._

Rin referma le tiroir et brûla la dite feuille dans le feu de camp à l'extérieur. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tira quelques femmes du village de la manche pour qu'elles viennent constater le décès de sa famille. Elle ne voulait pas parler… À quoi bon?

Une semaine plus tard, les villageois organisèrent un enterrement peu respectueux et fait dans un seul but : enterrer l'odeur de décomposition qui émanait d'eux. Cependant Rin n'y assista pas, la blessure était trop profonde et fraîche. Pas besoin de retourner le fer dans la plaie. 

Le mois qui suivit fut un enfer. Personne ne voulait d'elle comme fille, personne ne voulait l'aimer, personne ne voulait la nourrir, personne ne voulait s'en occuper. « Un vrai fardeau muet », disaient-elles. Donc, Rin était obligée de voler pour manger, ou de mendier les voyageurs. 

Mais un jour, alors qu'elle s'enfuyait en forêt parce qu'elle venait de voler, Rin vit le plus beau et puissant youkai que ses petits yeux avaient eus la chance d'admirer. Il était adossé à un arbre, en bien piteuse état. Le pauvre semblait souffrir énormément. Prise d'admiration pour ce beau démon, elle lui offrit ses maigres aliments tout juste volés. 

« Je n'aime pas la nourriture des humains », avait-il prononcé. Rin fut confuse quelques secondes, puis repartit vers le village pour pêcher du poisson. « _Peut-être aimera-t-il cela? Rin serait bien contente d'aider ce magnifique youkai ». _

Elle revint deux heures plus tard, avec des petits bouts de blé. Elle lui sourit, un peu gênée, et Sesshoumaru lui demanda d'où provenait ces marques qu'elle avait un peu partout sur le visage. Tout-à-coup elle devint heureuse, malgré qu'elle venait tout juste d'être battue. Il venait de lui accorder de l'attention! Rin lui sourit le plus qu'elle pu et lui cria mentalement : « AIJOU! AIJOU! ».

Après, elle rentra à son village pour y prendre quelques affaires dans la hutte. Elle savait que d'ici quelques heures, le youkai allait l'aimer tel sa fille, et partirait en sa compagnie. Cependant, lorsqu'elle vint pour rentrer, un homme avait décidé d'habiter son logis. Le saligaud… Rin n'avait pas eu le temps d'être plus fâchée que cela car tout se passa d'une vitesse fulgurante. Des loups ont attaqué le village… L'homme dans sa maison fut tué et le chef lui prit un bout de cristal… Les loups ont couru après elle dans la forêt.

Malgré l'avance que l'enfant avait, ils la rattrapèrent assez rapidement. Cette dernière ne pensait qu'à une chose : aller rejoindre le youkai pour qu'il la protège et ainsi tester l'envoûtement. Soudain… tout devint noir. Tout, tout, tout. Rin pensait qu'elle était devenue aveugle. Alors que son esprit était extirpé de son menu corps, la lumière jaillit. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, et aperçut le youkai… son youkai. 

Il ne dit rien, puis se mit à marcher vers une destination quelconque. Comme si, il se devait de la sauver, absolument, et que c'était tout naturel. Le charme avait fonctionné.

---Fin du Flash Back---

Rin se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement. Elle avait lancé le charme il y a 9 ans, 11 mois, et 2 semaines. « _Mais… cela veut dire que dans deux semaines… Sesshoumaru-sama n'aimera plus Rin! Rin n'avait pas prévu que… Rin aurait des papillons dans l'estomac en regardant son maître…. » _, pensa-t-elle. 

Celle-ci se leva frénétiquement. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Sesshoumaru… Il fallait qu'elle lui dise! Jamais en 3 ans elle n'avait caché des choses au youkai, sauf peut-être les papillons dans son ventre, et ce n'était maintenant qu'elle allait commencer. Car, au fil des années, ils étaient devenus très amis. Même qu'un soir, le démon avait dit à Rin comment il se sentait à l'intérieur de lui. Elle n'avait jamais cru au miracle avant cette soirée. 

Rin espérait qu'il allait arriver bientôt, et son vœux fut exaucé. « Rin… je suis revenu. », dit-il lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné. « J'ai à te parler… Vien t'asseoir près de moi. », ordonna Sesshoumaru. 

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

vino-chan : lalala chapitre 1 fini! En un heure ! Miracle hihi. Review si vous voulez, ce n'est pas obligatoire ^^- Pour tous les fans de SessRin. 

À la prochaine… =^^=


	2. Changement de comportement

**Chapitre 2**

Rin, inquiète, s'assit près de Sesshoumaru comme il l'avait ordonné… « Hum…, commença-t-il, nous avons un problème. Le youkai qui m'a attaqué dans les bois tout-à-l'heure n'était pas là sans raison : il était venu me porter un message de son maître. Je dois partir, Rin. Pour deux semaines. Je vais te laisser dans un village de démons, non-loin d'ici. Une amie prendra soin de toi durant mon absence. ». Rin voulut protester mais à peine avait-elle ouverte la bouche que son seigneur la fit taire. « Non Rin, je sais ce que tu vas dire. Je ne peux pas te traîner partout. Il va falloir que tu comprennes qu'un youkai de mon rang ne doit pas salir sa réputation. »

« _Oh non!, _pensa-t-elle_, le charme commence déjà à se dissiper! Rin ne veut pas rester seule sans son maître! Non, non!_ » Pour la seconde fois durant la soirée, la jeune femme eut envi de pleurer. Mais elle se retint, pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse humaine. 

Jaken vint interrompre ses pensées. Il traînait derrière lui (non sans trébucher quelques fois) un énorme panier remplit de baies. Le petit démon se rendit vers ses compagnons et tendit les fruits à Rin. « Tiens, grommela-t-il, la prochaine fois tu iras les chercher toi-même! Trop hautes perchées pour le pauvre crapaud que je suis! ». Cette dernière le remercia et croqua dans l'une d'elles. C'était délicieux, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à cela. Pas faim, mais alors là pas du tout. Tout allait de mal en pire.

Rin serra Jaken dans ses bras, comme elle le faisait toute petite fille. Ce geste parut gêné le concerné, et elle lui murmura : « Jaken… Rin doit te parler ce soir. Quand la lune sera sur le point de partir du ciel. Compris? ». Celui-ci approuva d'un geste de tête, intrigué. Les deux regardèrent Sesshoumaru, mais celui-ci était trop absorbé dans ses pensées pour les écouter. 

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils établirent le campement pour la nuit. Rin et Jaken se couchèrent côte à côte sans échanger le moindre regard. Leur maître s'adossa à un arbre presque 100 mètres plus loin. Ce qu'il détestait traîner avec eux! Le petit démon crapaud n'était utile que dans les combats contre les humains, avec Ah-Un, et Rin n'était qu'un ennui de plus à s'occuper. « _C'est tellement bizarre…Je ne pensais pas cela d'elle avant… La veine que je me suis ressaisi à temps. Elle devient une femme… J'aurais pu ressentir quelque chose pour elle. Et donner quoi à la fin? Un hanyou! Comme Inuyasha! Non, ça me rendrait malade._ » 

Rin, quant à elle, ne dormait pas du tout.  Cela faisait un moment qu'elle attendait patiemment que son seigneur s'endort. Pourquoi? Pour pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en rende compte. Alors qu'elle s'était jurée de se retenir encore 5 minutes, elle éclata. Les sanglots furent bruyants, mais pas assez fort pour réveiller Jaken. Par contre, Sesshoumaru les entendit, lui. 

« Rin, arrête de te cacher. J'exige que tu viennes me rejoindre, sur le champs. », lui dit-il d'un ton de voix juste assez audible. Elle se leva donc et alla à la rencontre de son maître. 

« Gomen! Gomen! Rin ne voulait pas pleurer, Rin n'est qu'une idiote. Gomen… »

« C'est bien là le problème », riposta-t-il. Il semblait froid et sans pitié. Les beaux jours où il souriait presque étaient désormais révolus. 

« Tu fais trop de bruit. Tu me déranges. Retourne te coucher et j'espère pour toi que tu cesseras de pleurnicher en cour de chemin. »

« Mais seigneur… »

« ASSEZ! ARRÊTE DE TOUJOURS RÉPLIQUER! »

« Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin pleure parce qu'elle a peur de ne plus jamais revoir Fluffy. » La jeune demoiselle avait dit cela tellement vite qu'elle en avait le souffle coupé. Elle ne voulait pas se faire taire une nouvelle fois. 

Sesshoumaru céda et lui fit une place près de lui. Elle s'assit, effrayée par les propos de son Lord, et ne dit rien. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Rin pour lui dire qu'il venait de trouver son étoile favorite dans le ciel, il vit toutes les larmes couler en silence. Et cela lui fit mal, très mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait? Jamais il n'avait été méchant envers sa protégé. Il l'aimait tant. 

Le maître passa son bras autour des épaules de la fragile humaine, et lui offrit Fluffy pour essuyer ses pleurs. Elle accepta, bien entendu, et ressentit des milliers de faucons lui torturer le ventre. Lui il était confus. Un mélange d'amour paternel, d'amour véritable et de haine. Foutu envoûtement. 

« Je vais aller me recoucher auprès de Jaken. »

« Dormons. »

« Quoi? »

« Dormons. Tu n'est pas sourde je crois. Je te laisse Fluffy pour la nuit. »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Néanmoins elle ne répliqua pas. C'était peut-être la dernière nuit en sa compagnie. Valait mieux profiter de ce moment. Elle s'enroula de la queue toute douce, puis s'assoupit sous le regard glacial de son Lord. 

« Aye! », se lamenta Rin après avoir reçu un coup de bâton en plein sur la tête. Elle leva les yeux vers son agresseur et découvrit Jaken qui faisait de grands gestes pour ne pas réveiller le maître. L'aube approchait à grands pas, et ce dernier n'avait pas oublier le rendez-vous prévu. 

Avec une précaution infinie, l'humaine se dégagea de Fluffy, et suivit le crapaud-démon qui s'éloignait déjà. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt non loin pour ne pas provoquer le réveil de Sesshoumaru. Arrivés à destination, Jaken dit : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rin? Tu n'est pas du genre à  cacher quelque chose à notre Lord. Tu l'aimes tellement… Autant qu'il t'aime je crois… »

« Jaken! Rin a fait une bêtise quand elle était jeune! Une grosse bêtise! Mais Rin n'avait pas le choix. Assied-toi, Rin va te raconter… »

L'adolescente balança tout. Il fallait que quelqu'un sache, il lui fallait un allier sur qui compter. Miraculeusement, Jaken comprit. Il avait aussi remarquer que depuis un certain temps, il était différent. Habituellement, à chaque fois qu'il rentrait de sa chasse de démons, il câlinait Rin en lui disant qu'il la protégeait. Ensuite Sesshoumaru lui racontait sa journée ou ses aventures passées. De plus, jamais, et au grand jamais, il n'interrompais son amie.

Comment faire pour contrer ce problème? Une chose était sûre : Jamais Rin ne pourrait lui faire rappeler ses émotions paternelles envers elle. C'était la fonction du charme, et il était un youkai particulièrement borné à ne pas laisser libre cours à ses émotions. 

Jaken promit à Rin de faire tout en son pouvoir pour contrer le maléfice, ou en réduire les impacts. Elle apprécia beaucoup cet aide, et se sentit beaucoup mieux.

Après un petit déjeuner copieux en baies, le démon rejoint ses compagnons de voyage, toujours aussi froid. Il regarda sa protégée avec dégoût, puis ils partirent vers le village de démons. 

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

vino-chan : deuxième chapitre= terminé. Je suis heureuse lalala…  ^^ Un autre chapitre fait en un heure, pour votre plaisir (j'espère en tout cas). Merci à ma meilleure amie, Lassora, de lire tout ce que je fais. Je t'adore ma grande! ^^

Cordialement, 

Vino-chan


	3. Nous partons

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils s'étaient mis en cour de route. Jaken et Rin désiraient s'arrêter pour souffler un peu, mais Sesshoumaru ne le permettait pas. Il voulait absolument se débarrasser de sa protégé au plus vite. 

---Flash Back---

Trois ans étaient passées depuis que Sesshoumaru s'occupait d'une petite humaine. Et depuis, sa cote de popularité et de méfiance avait bien baissée. Tous les démons qu'il avait combattu, avant de mourir, se moquaient de lui et de sa « tendresse » envers Rin. Ils le traitaient de honte. 

Un jour, alors que ses deux compagnons se débarbouillaient dans la rivière, Sesshoumaru eut une bizarre de visite. Un youkai, qui ressemblait à un dragon chinois, vint se poser près de lui. Il lui dit presque en riant : « Si c'est pas le prince de ses terres! Mon seigneur, que vous avez un grand cœur! D'une humaine vous vous êtes amouraché, mais à quand le bébé? Les rumeurs disaient donc vrai, admettez donc les faits! Dans quelques années elle mourra, et plus PERSONNE ne vous aimera! Car vos loyaux sujets, ne veulent plus de vous et de votre paix. Si… ». Le dragon n'eut pas le temps de terminer son petit poème agaçant, car sa gorge fut tranchée d'un seul coup de griffe. 

Néanmoins ce n'était pas des mensonges. Il avait perdu le respect de ses compatriotes, mais il s'en foutait complètement. Tout ce qui importait, c'était que Rin soit heureuse et qu'elle reste toute l'éternité à ses côtés. 

---Fin du Flash Back---

Le beau Lord rangea ses souvenirs. Maintenant, il se foutait d'elle. Qu'elle meurt, ou qu'elle vive, quelle importance? De toute manière, comme les autres humains de son espèce, elle allait vieillir et mourir. Ce n'était pas son cas à lui, alors pourquoi il s'en préoccuperait? Ce qui comptait désormais, c'était sa réputation envers les autres youkai. Point final. 

Sesshoumaru chassa vite ses sombres pensées. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?  Il aimait Rin. Pourquoi ne lui avoir jamais dit? Par peur. Peur d'être rejeté? Un peu. Mais surtout la peur de la voir mourir de vieillesse un jour ou l'autre. 

Les voyageurs arrivèrent au village parlé la veille. Il était luxueux et resplendissant. Les routes étaient en pierre polie, les maisons travaillées comme l'aurait fait un artisan. Les démons l'avaient construite eux-même, et aucun humain n'étais toléré dans la petite cité. Sauf dans certains cas exceptionnels, tels que l'esclavage et les domestiques. Seule Rin allait être la seule humaine libre de la place. Bien évidemment, le maire du village avait une dette envers Sesshoumaru et il était convenu qu'elle puisse se balader où ça lui chantera. 

Ceux-ci traversèrent les pâtés de maison (non sans se faire regarder de travers), puis aboutirent devant une maison anormalement grande. Le démon cogna à la porte poliment. « Soyez les bienvenus dans notre manoir, s'enquit une femme au corps couvert d'une fourrure tigrée, mais rentrez donc! Mon mari vous attend dans le salon à thé. »

Rin observa les meubles. Ils étaient très chics. Rien à voir d'une maison d'humain banale. Tout était superbe! Même les cadres avaient été fait dans les plus rares arbres.

Arrivés dans la pièce désignée un peu plus tôt, un grand homme aux yeux de vipère vint accueillir ses invités. « Sesshoumaru-sama! Quel plaisir de te voir dans ma demeure! », dit-il souriant hypocritement. 

« Épargne-moi tes grands discours, et respecte plutôt notre entente. Rin reste ici pendant deux semaines, et aucun mal ne doit lui être fait. » Puis il se retourna vers Jaken sans même adressé un regard vers la jeune adulte. « Crapaud, nous partons. »

Rin entendit la porte claquer derrière elle. Comme elle aurait voulu courir après son maître pour le supplier de ne pas la laisser! Elle savait que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait de sa vie. Cependant, si elle aurait fait cela, la pauvre aurait été punie. 

L'homme serpent et sa femme tigre firent signe à l'humaine de les suivre à l'étage pour lui montrer sa chambre. Rin passa devant plusieurs autres chambres chics pour les invités, alors elle pensa que la sienne devait ressembler aux autres. Erreur. 

Les deux démons ouvrirent une porte en bois usé et s'esclaffèrent. La pièce où allait dormir l'adolescente était… le placard à balais. « Pauvre petite princesse! Si tu verrais ta tête! À quoi tu pensais? Tu es notre esclave désormais, humaine! », se moqua le youkai. « Demain, à l'aube, tu nous préparas le meilleur déjeuner que tu n'ai jamais fait et viendras nous le porter au lit. Compris? ».

Ensuite, ils embarrèrent Rin dans le petit placard. Celle-ci se roula en boule ŝur le plancher poussiéreux, prête à mourir. Sa nouvelle vie allait être un enfer, et l'entente que avait passé Sesshoumaru n'avait pas été respectée. À cette pensée, une goût salé vint à sa bouche. Elle pleurait. « _Mon seigneur, mon beau chien youkai, pourquoi avoir laissée ici Rin entourée d'esclavagistes? Rin vous aime tant! Rin souhaite vous revoir, ne serais-ce, que pour une seule journée… »_

Plus loin, dans la forêt, deux démons marchaient côte à côte. L'un était grand et inexpressif, l'autre avait des yeux plus gros que son cerveau. « Mon Lord, quand reviendrons-nous rechercher Rin? »

« Jamais, Jaken. Elle nous ralentit. »

« Maître! Vous n'y pensez pas? Rywo adore les domestiques humains! Il ne respectera point votre accord! »

« Jaken, la ferme. Sinon je me débarrasse de toi. »

« _Rin-chan! Je te promet de t'aider, lorsque j'aurai trouver le moyen… », _pensa le crapaud démon. 

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

vino-chan : Chapitre 3 fini! Il m'a pris du temps… Je n'avais pas d'idées. Enfin bon! Merci à Nahi de sa review! Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Donc, ce chapitre était pour toi. J'espère que tu l'as aimé … ;) 

Bien à vous,

Vino-chan 


	4. De l'aide, enfin!

**Chapitre 4**

Rin s'était levée à l'aube comme ses nouveaux maîtres lui avaient ordonnée. C'était une autre esclave humaine qui l'avait réveillée en débarrant la porte de son petit placard. Sans dire un mot, l'ancienne protégée du chien youkai la suivit. Elles arrivèrent dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, vu l'énormité de la maison. 

« T'as pas de chance de t'avoir fait vendre ici, lui murmura l'autre domestique, car ils sont très capricieux. Je me suis fait battre quatre fois par le maître pour mauvais services. »

« Rin n'a pas été vendue, elle. Rin avait un maître démon. Sesshoumaru-sama n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Rin : il était gentil, doux et protecteur! Il aimait Rin, IL L'AIMAIT! »

« Ma pauvre, ce youkai t'a manipulé ou quoi? Comme si un démon pourrait aimer une humaine qui parle à la troisième personne sans arrêt. T'es complètement dingo, ma vieille. »

« Rin sait que son Sesshoumaru-sama viendra la chercher dans deux semaines. Il l'a dit! »

« C'est pour ça que les patrons t'ont enfermée dans le garde-robe à ménage encore! Regarde la vérité en face : ton Sesshoutruc t'a doublé. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai! Rin ne veut pas te croire! », s'écria la demoiselle sur le bord des larmes et en bouchant ses oreilles. 

« Alors, comment de temps tu voyageait avec lui, hein? »

« 10 ans dans deux semaines! »

« Menteuse! »

« Rin ne ment pas! »

Puis, les deux s'arrêtèrent de se disputer pour préparer le déjeuner. Elles se gavèrent de pains et de fruits en secret. Pendant la conception du repas, Rin expliqua à l'autre fille les dix ans qui venaient de s'écouler.

*&*&*

Cela faisait désormais cinq jours que Jaken et Sesshoumaru-sama étaient partis du village de youkai. Les seules paroles qui avaient été prononcées étaient : « Dormons. » « Nous partons. » « Mangeons. » « À droite. » « À gauche. » « Suis-moi. » . Le manque de vocabulaire montrait bien l'hostilité qui s'était installée entre les deux démons. Car, depuis que Rin avait été laissée aux esclavagistes, il n'y avait plus de dialogues, plus de querelles, plus de rires, plus de fleurs, plus de câlins. C'était bien morne.

Jaken avait eu le temps de réfléchir aux possibilités pour renforcer l'envoûtement qui s'affaiblissait. Hélas, seulement quelques idées lui étaient venues en tête, et les probabilités que cela réussisse étaient de 1%!  Le crapaud-démon ne connaissait presque rien à la magie des humains, et cela rendant la tâche encore plus difficile. 

Les deux voyageurs s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit. Le petit youkai vert s'adossa à un arbre pour souffler un peu lorsqu'il attendit au loin : « OSUWARI! », suivi d'un grand crash.  Intrigué, Jaken alla voir la source du bruit un peu dérangeant. 

Dans la clairière, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo et Kirara étaient en train de disputer le hanyou parce qu'il avait encore essayé de voler les ramens et les garder pour lui. « CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE! ÇA M'ATTIRE COMME UN AIMANT! »

Les membres de la petite troupe avaient tous grandis. Kagome avait 25 ans, et Sango 26. Elles étaient devenues de belles femmes, au grand plaisir d'un certain moine. Inuyasha, malgré son statut de demi démon, avait vieilli des traits aussi (bien sûr, pas dans sa tête!).  Miroku ressemblait à un homme, Shippo avait 18 ans mais avait l'air d'un adolescent de 15 ans. 

Le crapaud-démon observa la scène pendant un instant. Il pria mentalement pour que son maître n'aie pas entendu la querelle, parce que sinon il combattrais (encore) Inuyasha pour une connerie. Voyant les anciens héros qui eurent reconstitué le Shikon No Tama se calmer,  le petit youkai s'avança vers eux.

« Vous! J'ai une quête à vous proposer. »

« Jaken?! OÙ EST CE SATANÉ SESSHOUMARU POUR QUE JE LUI FASSE SA FÊTE? », rugit le hanyou. 

« Du calme! Il ne sait même pas que je suis ici, donc parlez moins fort, je vous implore! »

« COMME SI J'ALLAIS T'ÉCOUTER! T'ES PAS… »

« Osuwari! »

« Aye! »

« Dis-nous ce que tu attends de nous, youkai. », dit calmement Miroku.

Jaken s'assit sur une souche et répéta le petit récit que Rin lui avait confessé. Kagome avait les yeux pleins d'eau, et les autres parurent songeurs. Inuyasha n'était pas surpris des révélations, il trouvait cela étrange  que pendant tant d'années son frère ait pu protéger une humaine. Cela expliquait tout.

« Si on t'aide, qu'est-ce que ça nous rapporte? »

« Une belle aventure, et un carnage de youkai. »

« C'est vrai que ces temps-ci, on s'ennui… », admit Sango.

« Moi, je peux te désennuyer… », rigola Miroku en lui mettant la main sur son derrière. En un éclair, il eut une belle marque rouge sur sa joue gauche.

« Moi j'accepte en tout cas! J'ai hâte de voir la tête du frangin quand je vais lui rapporter son humaine! En plus, Tessaiga commence à me manquer… »

« Bien!, décida Shippo, Demain à l'aube on part à la recherche de ce village. »

« Merci beaucoup! Jaken-sama vous est redevable. »

Sur ce, il partit rejoindre son maître, qui n'eut connaissance de rien. 

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

vino-chan : Beaucoup de dialogues, hein? Aussi, l'apparition de la petite bande joyeuse de Inuyasha! Fallait bien les mettre à quelque part ^^. Alala écrit en un heure ce chapitre. J'avais un boom d'écriture faut croire. Merci beaucoup à Nahi pour ses belles reviews, ça me fait plaisir. Reviews si vous voulez, parce que moi j'écris pour passer le temps donc ^-^

Au prochain chapitre, lecteurs!

Vino-chan


	5. Souvenirs

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain de la petite conversation de Jaken et de toute la joyeuse ribambelle (**Ps : J'ai toujours voulu mettre ce mot dans une de mes fics hahaha… ^^**) de Inuyasha & Compagnie, ils se levèrent tous à l'aube. Les deux filles pour prendre un bon bain dans une source d'eau chaude thermale, Miroku pour les observer, Shippo pour nourrir Kirara qui ronronnait sans cesse, et Inuyasha pour voler des nouilles instantanées. 

Après avoir vagués à leur occupations respectives, et avoir prit Inuyasha la main de le sac (c'est cas de le dire) et assommer Miroku au passage, ils partirent tous à la recherche du fameux village de démons. Cependant ils se rendirent bien compte que cela allait être plus difficile que supposé. Seuls les vrais Youkai étaient capable de le sentir, car il était bien caché au fond de la forêt. Même les Hanyou ne pouvaient savoir où il se trouvait. Preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas la bienvenue de le bourg pour « nobles » . En clair, seul le petit Shippo (plus si petit que ça d'ailleurs) et Kirara étaient les uniques espoirs de s'orienter à travers la brousse et les arbres.

« À droite… Non pas par là… Je crois que j'ai senti quelque chose… Ce sentier… Non peut-être pas finalement… Oui oui! Tout droit… À non j'ai perdu l'odeur… Peut-être que si on allait par… »

« SHIPPO DÉCIDE TOI ! Put*** j'en ai marre de tourner en rond depuis bientôt deux heures! », ronchonna Inuyasha.

« Osuwari! Laisse-lui la chance de se concentrer au moins!! » 

« Arg! T'es obligée de toujours faire cela? »

« Toi, t'es obligé d'être excité comme une mouche sans cesse? »

« Feh! », répliqua Inuyasha frustré.

« Taisez-vous!, ordonna Sango, et laissez plutôt à Kirara tenter sa chance. »

Les deux amis se turent et se regardèrent comme deux extraterrestres. Inuyasha toujours fâché, et Kagome exaspérée. Cela faisait dix ans qu'ils se connaissaient, et ils se chicanaient comme des enfants encore. Trop idiots pour se dire tout simplement : « Depuis des années, je t'aime », ils s'engueulaient à la place. Pour cacher leur attirance? Peut-être bien. Pour cacher leur désir de montrer à l'autre qu'ils ne se détestent pas tant que ça? Peut-être bien aussi. Pour cacher le malaise que Kikyo avait laissé derrière il y a 7 ans? Bonne réponse! Ils se souvenaient tous deux de cette journée qui avait si bien commencée.

--Flash Back—

Le ciel était dégagé et si beau. Le soleil était chaud et radieux. Bref la journée idéale pour aller faire une petite trempette à la rivière près du village de Kaede. 

Inuyasha, assit sur une branche, observait le peu de nuages qui entachaient le si merveilleux temps. Il pensait à une chose, mais juste une chose… « _RAMENS!! (_**ps : C'est une blague ^^!!**) _Kagome… belle Kagome… Je m'ennui de toi. Ça fait 1 semaine que tu es partie pour faire tes e-xa-trucs. Je sais que c'est pour ton école, et que c'est important pour toi. Mais j'aimerais tant être à tes côtés. » _Le Hanyou ferma ses yeux et soupira longuement. Il s'imagina milles façons de l'embrasser, de la serrer, de la faire sourire. Un si beau sourire…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre du Sakura, Inuyasha entendit le klaxon d'une bicyclette, SA bicyclette. Une jeune fille, très joyeuse et souriante, conduisait le bolide de fer. Kagome. « _Kagome! »_, cria mentalement le cœur du garçon à son propriétaire avant de pomper le sang de son corps 2 fois plus vite qu'à la normale.  

« Oi Inuyasha!! »

« Salut! T'a fini tes… exa… tes travaux? »

« Hai, et j'ai pas réussi, j'ai officiellement coulé mon année! »

« Gomen Kagome… Je sais que ça te portais à cœur. »

« Au contraire, ma mère m'a donc permis de rester à l'époque Sengoku avec vous! J'aménage au village de Kaede et… »

« Quoi?!, coupa-t-il, POUR DE VRAI? »

« Hai!!! T'es content? »

« Trop! … Heu je veux dire… Bien sûr, ça me fera quelqu'un à embêter. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais, baka? » 

« Toujours le même toi! »

Les deux amis marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la hutte de la sœur de Kikyo pour annoncer la nouvelle à leurs autres amis. « Donc ça veut dire que maman-Kagome va rester avec nous pour toujours? Tu vas retourner chez toi au moins pour chercher des nouilles hein?? ». Tout le monde rit de cette déclaration si innocente. Lorsque Kagome approuva la dernière parole de Shippo, Inuyasha se sentit réellement au paradis. Des ramens et la jeune fille. « _Trop bien!!_ ».

L'après-midi était torride. Pour fêter l'événement, Kagome proposa à ses amis d'aller se baigner dans la rivière non-loin.

« Hum… Non moi j'ai quelque chose de SPÉCIAL à faire. Et j'aurai besoin de l'aide d'un kitsune et d'un certain moine assez vicieux. Vas-y avec Inuyasha… », offrit Sango.

« Hé! Mais moi je veux me baigner j'ai très chaud! », implora Shippo.

« Petit tu viens avec Sango et moi-même. Nous aurons besoin de toi, je sais EXACTEMENT ce que l'on va faire. Sans toi à nos côtés, ce sera irréalisable. »

L'enfant soupira longuement. « D'accord! D'accord… ». Les deux humains et le jeune youkai emballèrent leurs affaires et mirent en route. Une fois assez loin du village, le kitsune demanda : « Pourquoi sommes-nous partis Sango-chan? Miroku-kun? ». Ils répondirent d'une même voix : « Laisser Kagome et Inuyasha seuls. »

À la rivière du village, une jeune fille barbotait joyeusement, et de façon immature. Pourtant le Hanyou près d'elle ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, il était habitué. Kagome se mit à lancer de l'eau en pleine figure de Inuyasha, et celui-ci répliqua. Étouffés de rire, et d'eau par la même occasion, ils arrêtèrent un cour instant leur manège pour se dorer au soleil.

« Feh! Lorsque tu es en rogne tu éclabousses, c'est cas de le dire! », s'exclama l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés.

« J'étais pas en rogne! Je jouais! »

« Ah ouais? Alors pourquoi t'es toute rouge? »

« Parce que, maintenant, tu me mets en colère! »

« Feh! Ouais ouais! »

« Premier rendu à l'eau!! Osuwari!! ». Kagome prit avantage de son pouvoir sur son ami et courut en riant jusqu'à l'eau avant de crier : « J'ai gagné!! ». 

« FEH! Tu t'en sortiras pas si facilement! », beugla-t-il avant de sauter sur elle pour la faire trébucher dans l'eau. Heureusement pour elle, cette dernière eut l'idée d'aller nager vers la partie de la rivière un peu plus profonde. Comme ça, aucune chance pour que le Hanyou refasse le même coup.

Cependant, Inuyasha pouvait encore nager vers elle et lui prit la jambe pour l'attirer sous l'eau avec lui. Et, dans cet univers si dense, leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils s'observèrent, mais ce n'était plus de l'amitié… Quelque chose de plus fort.

Ils sortirent leurs têtes à l'air libre pour respirer et leurs lèvres avancèrent… Alors qu'elles allaient s'effleurer, une flèche passa entre elles. Kagome et Inuyasha, surpris, cherchèrent d'où provenait le projectile. 

Le jeune homme glousse de stupeur lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était de…Kikyo. « Ah! Inuyasha… Qu'est-ce que t'allais faire innocent? L'embrasser? Tu t'es pas rendu compte que je suis elle, et qu'elle est moi? Tu n'as jamais été amoureux d'elle, c'est de MOI que tu as été amoureux tout le long. ».

Ces paroles ont tellement touché Kagome que celle-ci se mit à pleurer. Elle sortit de l'eau, prit ce qui lui appartenait, et rentra au village.

--Fin du Flash Back—

« Hey! Kirara a senti quelque chose par là-bas! », s'écria Sango à ses compagnons. Cette dernière chevaucha le démon-chat avec Miroku, et Kagome embarqua sur le dos du hanyou, le tout suivis de Shippo métamorphosé en oiseau. 

Ils passèrent 45 minutes à suivre l'odeur détectée par le fauve. Inuyasha et Kagome arrivèrent à un endroit sans végétation, sauf peut-être un peu d'herbe, ce qui était anormal au centre de la forêt. Un grand village, bien plus évolué que ceux des humains, postait fièrement devant eux. « Eh voilà, nous y sommes. », dit Sango  en posant Kirara et en la caressant pour la remercier. 

« Bon! J'y vais, vous restez ici! », proclama Inuyasha.

« Pas question! Tu es un demi-démon, par conséquent ils peuvent te prendre comme esclave parce que tu as du sang humain!  Laisse Shippo et Kirara s'en occuper. Si ils ont besoin d'aide, ils n'auront qu'à faire voler le chat dans notre direction. », proposa Miroku. 

« Il a raison Inuyasha! »

« Feh! Pas question que je reste ici sans rien faire. »

« Tu ne me donnes pas le choix! OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI! »

« Tu as compris ta mission Shippo? Va dans la ville voir si tu apercevrait pas Rin par hasard. Après reviens et dit nous qui est son patron. »

« Reçu, Sango-chan. » 

Puis, le kitsune avec Kirara dans ses bras partis vers la petite ville pour trouver la jeune fille.

*&*&*

« Tu crois qu'elles sont assez belles pour le maître? », interrogea Rin à l'autre esclavage, celle qui le premier matin l'avait libérer de son placard pour faire le déjeuner des démons. 

« Non, tu sais comment Lord Rywo aime que ses cerises soient belles et mûres. », répondit Hisaki. 

Les deux femmes étaient au marché de la place du village pour acheter à manger. Outre que préparer les repas et les servir, leur tâche était de faire l'épicerie. Elles avaient eus beaucoup de chance : certains humains devaient faire le ménage ou encore servir « d'amusement » en fin de soirée. Hisaki et Rin, après avoir préparer les trois repas par jour et fais les courses, étaient libres de leurs mouvement et de se promener dans le manoir comme bon leur semblait.

Cependant, celles-ci devaient s'efforcer de préparer ce qui avait de plus exquis, de raffiner. Sinon, elles se faisaient maltraiter. C'était arrivé une fois à Rin, et elle avait encore des bleus dans le dos. Chez Hisaki par contre, c'était trois fois pire. Elle volait, sans cesse, nourriture, argent, coutellerie (dans ce cas ce sont des baguettes qui valent la peau des fesses), bibelots et j'en passe. Une fois sur deux elle se faisait prendre, et ça lui coûtait cher.

« Hum… Oui! Celles là devraient faire l'affaire. », tendit l'esclave à Rin. 

« D'accord. Alors Toi et Rin les prenons. Combien? », demanda l'adolescente au marchand.

« Deux pièces. »

Les deux filles payèrent et allèrent voir un peu plus loin pour trouver les herbes médicinales que Madame exigeait. « _Rin est tellement malheureuse, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin sait que vous m'avez désormais oublier, mais Rin a réalisé quelque chose sans vous… »_

L'ancienne protégée de Sesshoumaru fonça dans un démon et paniqua. « GOMEN-NASAÏ! Pardonnez Rin pour son inadvertance grand youkai. Gomen Gomen! »

« Rin-sama? C'est toi? »

« Shippo-sama! », murmura-t-elle sur le bord des larmes.

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

vino-chan : Bon, un tit InuKag … J'espère que vous avez aimé! Sauf que c'était le seul chapitre parlant d'eux niark niark. Je retourne à mon petit SessRin! J'ai essayé aussi de faire un peu plus long que supposé. Merci à Nahi et Noir12 pour leurs belles reviews! ^^- Et surtout de m'avoir mise dans la fic InuyashaCorporation! 

Au plaisir de réécrire,

Vino-chan


	6. Sauvetage et frustration

**Chapitre 6**

« Rin, j'ai besoin de savoir, enfin on a besoin de savoir, siffla-t-il en regardant Kirara, qui est ton maître. Inuyasha, Kagome-chan, Sango-chan et Miroku-kun n'attendent que cela pour venir te libérer. Jaken est venu nous avertir tu comprends? Il nous a supplié de te ramener à Sesshoumaru parce qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé le contre-maléfice. De plus, Inuyasha a une petite idée d'où son frère est parti. Alors, dis-moi, vite! »

« Rin a comme maître un youkai serpent du nom de Rywo. », murmura-t-elle joyeusement et en tenant le panier de nourriture plus fort, comme si toute espoir venait de renaître.

« Et moi? Vous n'allez quand même pas me laisser seule ici! », s'indigna Hisaki un peu colérique.

« Non, bien sûr, tu pars avec Rin! Rin ne laissera pas son amie ici, elle viendra avec Rin. »

« Bon! C'est enregistré dans ma mémoire… Rywo… Rywo… On file! Viens, Kirara! »

Le kitsune et le démon-chat partirent en courant, sans que personne ne les ait remarqué. Ils passèrent la place publique et le marché, puis une rue d'habitations toutes aussi luxueuses les unes que les autres, et sortirent de la ville pour s'engouffrer dans les bois. Arrivés là-bas, Shippo alla à la rencontre de ses amis.

« Rywo! Son nom est Rywo, un démon-serpent! »

« Haï!! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller lui botter l'arrière train? », s'exclama Inuyasha enjoué. 

Les autres approuvèrent dans un petit cri de guerre, et de jubilation de reprendre enfin du service. Shippo se métamorphosa en oiseau, Miroku et Sango chevauchèrent Kirara, et Kagome embarqua sur le dos du hanyou, comme toujours. « T'es rendu lourde avec le temps… », blagua-t-il avant de recevoir un bon coup sur la tête par la miko.

*&*&*

Hisaki et Rin, plus heureuses que jamais, rentrèrent dans la maison qui valait sûrement très cher. Ils croisèrent d'autres esclaves, à qui elles parlaient vraiment pas beaucoup, et s'engouffrèrent dans la cuisine pour débuter le dîner si jamais le gang d'Inuyasha et compagnie arriverait seulement le lendemain. La voleuse enleva les aliments des paniers et l'ancienne protégée du inu-youkai débuta à couper les légumes avec un couteau affilé. 

Elles attendaient que l'eau soit en ébullition dans la marmite pour mettre les légumes et les bouts de viandes dans celle-ci, lorsque les deux jeunes filles entendirent un grand cri retentissant venant de l'extérieur. Les patrons des lieux, et les serviteurs, sortirent de la belle demeure. 

Arrivées dehors, Rin sourit en voyant la cause du brouhaha. Un hanyou aux yeux d'or tenait en otage une démone aux cheveux enflammés en lui mettant l'épée en bas du menton. Il avait cinq compagnons avec lui : deux jeunes humaines dont l'un était une miko et l'autre une chasseuse de youkai, un humain moine, un démon-renard, et un démon-chat. Les six étaient prêts à ce battre, armés, et avaient l'air particulièrement dangeureux. Inuyasha s'écria : « Je veux voir  celui qu'on appelle Rywo. TOUT DE SUITE! »

Des éclats de rire s'élevèrent dans la foule. Ils pensaient que les membres de la petite bande étaient fous ou complètement trop téméraires. Malgré son état d'hilarité avancé, le youkai-serpent se fraya un chemin parmi les gens qui regardaient la scène d'un air amusé. Il s'exclama d'un air hautain et dédaigneux : « C'est moi que vous cherchez… Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ô grands malfaiteurs? ».

« On veut Rin. Toute personne qui essaye de s'opposer sera tranché en deux! »

« Oh, votre épée est bien grande, mais j'ai peur que devant des démons elle ne soit… comment dire… inutile! »

« Sauf quand elle peut tuer 100 démons en un coup! », se vanta le hanyou. 

« Allons cher ami, seul Inutaisho (**p.s :** Je suppose que c'est le nom du père de Sess et Inu puisque pleins de personnes mettent ça dans leur fic)  possédait une telle épée, et même son fils Sesshoumaru ne semble pas avoir trouvé l'endroit où il l'a cachée puisqu'il ne l'a pas avec lui. »

 « Hum, Inutaisho est mon père aussi! »

« Quoi?, s'esclaffa-t-il, Vous avez un sens de l'humour particulièrement bizarre! Jamais il ne se serait ridiculisé à avoir un enfant avec une humaine… »

« Alors comment est-ce que je saurais que le nom de mon épée est Tessaiga et que cet imbécile de Sesshoumaru a Tensaiga? »

Rywo resta sans réponse. Donc, le demi ningen ne mentait pas. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que son ami Inutaisho ait blasphémé la noble race des démons. 

« Bon… qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors? »

« Z'êtes sourd? J'AI DIT RIN ET EXÉCUTION! »

Le patron de la concernée se tourna vers elle et lui fit signe de la tête. Il lui donnait l'occasion de filer. « Mais Rin veut que Hisaki vienne avec elle. », supplia-t-elle. Inuyasha acquiesça et exigea l'autre humaine aussi. « D'ACCORD MAIS VOUS ME PRENNEZ MES MEILLEURES ESCLAVES! »

Les deus jeunes filles rentrèrent à l'intérieur de leur logis et parcoururent les lieux vitement pour prendre ce qui leurs appartenaient. Elles ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard, souriantes,  le cœur remplit d'allégresse. Kirara se transforma en énorme fauve pour qu'elles puissent monter avec Miroku et Sango, suivi de Inuyasha qui embarquait Kagome sur son dos et Shippo qui se transformait en oiseau. 

Ils partirent de la ville, sous le regard des gens qui n'étaient plus amusés, mais plutôt frustrés de s'être fait menacés de la sorte. Rywo gueulait de rage et sa femme essayait de le dé contrarié. 

« Maintenant où Rin et les autres vont? », demanda la jeune femme de 18 ans.

« Dans le nord. C'est là que Sesshoumaru est parti rencontré les autres Lord des royaumes de l'Est, du Sud, et du Nord. C'est ce que Inuyasha nous a dit. », répondit Miroku. 

*&*&*

Ça faisait environ une semaine que la troupe voyageait vers le nord et le trajet était anormalement calme. Tous étaient anxieux à propos de la réaction que aurait Sesshoumaru, sauf Hisaki qui ne le connaissait pas. « _Si il est si super, comme dit Rin, pourquoi serait-il en colère? », _pensa-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

La bande arriva devant trois grandes tours de cristal vers midi. Ils étaient tous ébahis devant la beauté des lieux, et étaient tous d'accord de ne pas rester à découvert avec les youkai qui gardaient l'endroit. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent donc pour un déjeuner dans la forêt.

Kagome n'avait plus de ramens, mais avait encore quelques oeufs de poules qu'ils avaient acheté la veille dans un village. Elle fit donc des omelettes, aidée par Hisaki qui au fil des années avait apprit chez Rywo l'art culinaire. 

« Comment est-ce qu'on va rentrer dans ces tours protégées? C'est foutument bien gardé! », pensa-t-elle à haute voix pendant que les oeufs cuisaient. 

« Je ne sais pas, avoua la femme du futur. Peut-être que Inuyasha a son idée là-dessus. »

« En effet, répondit le hanyou, j'y suis déjà allé dans mon enfance accompagné de mon père et Sesshoumaru. Les réunions se passent tout en haut des bâtiments en cristal, et la pièce est en fait une grande baie vitrée. Kagome avec ses flèches purificatrices pourra briser le sort qui protège cette énorme fenêtre contre les ennemis volants, et Kirara n'aura qu'à la défoncer. »

« Wow! »

« Nani? »

« T'es intelligent?! », s'étonna Kagome.

« C'est MOUA que tu traites d'idiot?!! »

« Qui d'autre! Osuwari! »

Hisaki se mit à rire. Elle n'était pas habituée à l'humour, mais déjà elle adorait cela.

Les compagnons finirent de déjeuner et se préparent à l'envolée de Kirara qui porterait Kagome, Hisaki et Rin vers la grande vitre, et de Shippo ayant l'apparence d'un hippogriffe avec Inuyasha et Miroku sur son dos. 

Ils décolèrent donc. 10 mètres… 20 mètres… 30 mètres de hauteur… 40 mètres… 50 mètres… 60 mètres…. 70 mètres… (ça commence à être un PETIT peu haut)… 80 mètres… 90 mètres… 100 mètres… 110 mètres. Voilà ils y étaient. La troupe voyait les grands youkais majestueux, pavanés d'étoffes à un prix exubérant, qui parlaient entre eux. Sesshoumaru faisait parti de l'un d'eux. 

Le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest regarda par la baie vitrée. C'était long, et morne. Ce dernier détestait les sujets de conversations à propos des richesses et des maisons. Il préférait l'action. Cependant, il semblait le seul. Les trois autres Lord disaient que c'était « barbare », « démesuré  pour notre rang mon cher » ou encore « Je ne m'abaisserai point à ce niveau médiocre de l'éducation qui pourrait venir entacher mes dispositions immédiates. ». En clair, c'était du charabia sans grande importance, surtout que la dernière citation il ne l'avait pas comprise!

En regardant le ciel, il eut une hallucination. Son coeur se mit à battre plus vitement, mais pas très longtemps. Rin. Il avait vu Rin. Impossible. Et pourtant, une flèche de miko vint s'abattre sur la vitre et le sort la protégeant éclata en milles morceaux. Alors un grand fauve pénétra dans la pièce, rugissant. Suivi d'un hippogriffe où son déshonnorable frère était assied. 

« Oi, mon cher Sess! », dit Inuyasha ironiquement.

« Mais que diantre! Qu'est-ce que ces humains font dans notre belle tour! »

« Bah! Comment il parle celui-là! », pouffa Inu.

« Inuyasha! Tu es venu me provoqué ici, devant tout le monde. Tu le paieras cher, TRÈS cher! »

« Hé ho on se calme monsieur! J'te rapporte ton humaine avec son amie. Pas de quoi en faire un plat! »

« Rin? Tu peux la garder, elle n'est pas à moi, elle ne l'a jamais été! »

« T'es nul tu savais?, s'exclama le hanyou. T'es pas saoulé que je te prends tout? J'avais l'amour de notre père, j'ai eu Tessaiga, et maintenant Rin! T'es largué mon pauvre type! »

Ça y est! Le frère de Sesshoumaru avait attaqué sa fierté personnelle. Les yeux du démon-chien devinrent écarlates, et les griffes de son unique main s'allongèrent. Il alla près de Kirara et tira en bas Rin pour qu'elle le suive, et Hisaki débarqua à son tour en faisant un clin d'oeil à Inuyasha. Pas question de donner encore un avantage à ce baka!

« Bon et bien… Au revoir, et désolé d'avoir dérangé cette magnifique assemblée. », dit sarcastiquement l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Puis, ses amis et lui redescendirent la tour.

Sesshoumaru parut dégouté de la situation et dit tout simplement aux autres démons pour justifier la présence des humaines : « Ce sont mes esclaves. ». Les seigneurs acceptèrent cette excuse, et les deux filles furent contraintes à attendre leur maître en bas des escaliers car la rencontre n'était pas terminée. 

*&*&*

Arrivés en bas, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kagome et Kirara s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt à la recherche d'une nouvelle aventure. 

« Tu as bien fait Inuyasha. Excellent stratégie! », s'enquit Kagome alors qu'ils étaient seuls.

« Heu… c'était rien quoi!! »

« C'était gentil de ta part… peut-être que tu as un coeur finalement. »

« Tu serais étonnée. », échappa-t-il avec regrets. 

« Ah bon? »

« Laisse… »

« Allez raconte à tantine Kagome tes petites émotions! »

« J'ai dit laisse! », s'énerva-t-il.

« Alors si t'es si téméraire que cela, ça te dérange pas qu'on se prenne main dans la main? »

Inuyasha se trouvait coincé. Celui-ci prit la main de la miko d'un air rageur, mais il finalement trouvait cela plutôt plaisant. Et ses joues s'enflammèrent, suivies de ses mains qui devinrent moites.

« Dis-moi après que tu es un sans-émotion! », rit Kagome.

« Hey! J'ai jamais dit le contraire… »

Elle lui sourit timidement et ils rattrapèrent leurs autres amis, toujours main dans la main.

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

vino-chan : J'aime ce chapitre! Je sais pas pourquoi mais oui, c'est mon genre -^^-. J'espère que vous avez eu du plaisir à le lire comme moi j'ai eu à l'écrire. Review si vous voulez, j'suis pas difficile là-dessus et vous le savez! Et un tit peu IYKA, spécialement pour la fabuleuse Nahi-sama! Sans parler de l'incroyable Noir12 à qui j'adresse mes remerciements -^^-.

Je vous lève mon chapeau et vous dit boubye!

Vino-chan


End file.
